The Land Before Time dictionary
The following is a list of words and terms used by the characters in The Land Before Time universe, and their parallel modern terms. Words and meanings B *'Belly Dragger' - Crocodillians; Deinosuchus, Sarcosuchus. *'Big Circle' - The sun. *'Big Longneck Test' - A test that longnecks must take to prove if they're right to be a leader of a herd. *'Beak brain' - An insult toward Flyers. Used by Cera in "Let's Play Impossible". *'Beak Face' - A possible racial slur for Bigmouths/Swimmers and/or Flyers (used by Cera's father in The Great Valley Adventure when urging his daughter not to play with dinosaurs outside of her race). *'Beakhead' - A name for flyers used when the speaker is angry or annoyed with them. Used by Cera in . *'Bigmouth'1 - Saurolophus, possibly other hadrosaurs (swimmer is used in most sequels but is less descriptive). *'Bigmouth Bellydragger' - A descriptive term for Deinosuchus. . *'Big Water' - Ocean. *'Bonehead' - Pachycephalosaurus. *'Booming Mountain' - Another name for a specific mountain in the Great Valley called "Smoking Mountain". *'Bright circle' - The sun. *'Bright Circle Celebration' - A special celebration that some of the Great Valley dinosaurs observe. They gather to say what they have learned since the last Bright Circle Celebration and to share in tasty food that has been gathered for the celebration. It believed by some that if the celebration is done well, it will make the Bright Circle happy and the Warm Times will come again. However if the celebration is done poorly the Cold Time will be longer. *'Bubbling Goo' - Mud bubbling due to volcanic activity. *'Bubbling Mud' - Likely a synonym for "bubbling goo". Possibly the name of the mud hole in the Great Valley that contains it. *'Bump-head' - Diplodocus, Used in The Land Before Time: The Illustrated Story. Parallel of Flathead, see below. *'Buzzing Stinger' - Bees and/or wasps. See also: Stinging Buzzer. C *'Claw-hand' - Struthiomimus. Used in The Land Before Time: The Illustrated Story. *'Clubtail '- Ankylosaurus. *'Cold Time' - Winter. Also used as a measurement of time as there is one winter in each year. *'Crown-head' - Pachycephalosaurus. Used in The Land Before Time: The Illustrated Story. See also: Domehead, Lizard-head. D *'Days of Rising Water' - The wet season. *'Domehead' - Pachycephalosaurus, Stegoceras. *'Don't count your hatchlings before they hatch!' - A phrase that means to not get your hopes up on someting until it happens. Similar to the human phrase, "Don't count your chickens before they hatch. *'Duck beak' - Saurolophus. Possibly an insult as Topps used it when he was angry. E *'Earthshake' - Earthquake. *'Egg Stealer' - Struthiomimus. F *'Fast Biter' - Velociraptor, Deinonychus, Unquillosaurus, Utahraptor, Dromaeosaurus. *'Fast Runner' - Oviraptor. *'Fast water''' - Fast-flowing stream or river. *'Fire rock' - Meteoroid surrounded by fire, lava bomb. *'Fire pit' - Lava pit. Similar to Gurgling Pit, which is a volcanic crater. *'Fire-river' - A river of lava. *'Flathead' - Possible racial slur directed against Longnecks, or more specifically Apatosaurus (Cera uses it as an insult but Petrie simply uses it as a nickname). Also possibly a descriptive name for the species. *'Flat Tooth'- Herbivore. Possibly invented by Chomper. *'Flower dust' - Pollen. *'Flowing fire' - Lava. *'Flyer'- Pterosaur and Archaeopteryx. *'Flying rock' - Meteoroid or comet. *'Fraidy claw - An insult toward Sand Creepers meaning the receiver is cowardly. *'Frozen sky water' - Falling snow. See also: "white ground sparkles". G *'Glider' - Microraptor (used by Guido in "The Hermit of Black Rock" but as he still probably didn't know what he was, or at least not met another one like him, it may have been simply to describe that he glided). *'Great Beyond' - Another term for the Mysterious Beyond. *'Green Food' - Plants, or more specifically, edible plants for herbivores to eat. *[[plants|'Ground Prickly']] - A type of spiky burr. *'Gray-nose' - Saurolophus. Used in The Land Before Time: The Illustrated Story. See also: Bigmouth, Swimmer. *'Ground Crawlers' - Crawling minibeasts e.g. beetles, earthworms and caterpillars. *'Ground Scraper' - An insult toward Belly Draggers. *'Ground water' - Water on the ground when comparing it to sky water. *'Gurgling Pit' - Volcanic crater. Similar to fire pit, which means a lava pit. H *'Hard Water' - Ice. *'Hard water hopping' - A game that is played by jumping across chunks of melting ice in a river. *'Hatch Day' - Birthday; the day someone hatched. See also: Star Day. *'Hollowhorn' - Parasaurolophus, Corythosaurus, Lambeosaurus. *'Hopper' - frog. *'Hopper-hop' - A game similar to Leapfrog where two players jump over each other. J *'Jumping Water'- Geyser. L *'Leaf-eater' - Herbivore. *'Lizard-head' - Pachycephalosaurus. Used in "The Land Before Time: The Illustrated Story" and "Friends in Need". See also: Domehead, Crown-head. *'Longneck' - Sauropods. M *'Mountains That Burn' - A group of mountains seen in the first movie. Littlefoot's Mother instructs him to go past them to get to the Great Valley. They are constantly oozing lava. *'Mysterious Beyond' - A term used by dinosaurs in the Great Valley to describe the areas outside of it. N *'Night Circle' - The Moon. Sometimes called the "Great Night Circle." *'Night Flower' - A type of flower that only blooms at night, and is able to cure diseases. Seen in the fourth movie. . *'Night Walker' - Supposedly a dinosaur/creature with big eyes that is nocturnal. Mentioned by Plower when he and his friends are describing traits of the Great Hideous Beast to Spike. When he is describing the Beast's eyes Plower says it has "The big scary eyes of a Night Walker!".The Land Before Time TV series episode, "Stranger From the Mysterious Above". O *'Overgrown egg' - An insult toward children.Used by Sierra in . P *'Pointy-face' - An insult toward Threehorns.Used by Ducky's Aunt in The Land Before Time: The 3-D Adventure. *'Pointy Seed' - Pine cone. *'Puffies' - Clouds.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6E5pxloiToM&feature=related The Land Before Time DVD game.]The Land Before Time TV series episode, "The Legend of the Story Speakers". Usually called Sky Puffies. R *'Rainbowface' - Gallimimus. *'Rock Head' - An insult toward Fast Biters, and possibly other Sharpteeth.Used by Skip in the Land Before Time TV series episode, "Return to Hanging Rock". *'Running Mud' - Mudslide. S *'Sand Crawler' - Another name for Sand Creepers, possibly an insult.The Land Before Time episode, "March of the Sand Creepers". *'Sand Creeper' - Crab-like creatures.The Land Before Time episode, "March of the Sand Creepers". *'Sap Sucker' - An insult toward herbivores.Used by Ozzy in . *'Scaredy Egg' - A common insult on someone who's scared of something. . Equivalent to the human phrase "Scaredy Cat." *[[Sharp Beak|'Sharpbeak']] - Ichthyornis. . *'Sharptooth'3 - Any carnivorous species, such as Tyrannosaurus. . *'Shiny Stone' - Crystal.The Land Before Time TV series episode, "The Canyon of Shiny Stones". *'Sinking Sand' - Quicksand. . *'Sky Colors' - Rainbow. . *'Sky Color Stone' - Geodes.The Land Before Time TV series episode, "Search for the Sky Color Stones". *'Sky Fire' - Lightning. *'Sky Puffies' - Clouds. . *'Sky star' - A real star, as apposed to something star-shaped such as a tree star.The Land Before Time TV series episode, "The Legend of the Story Speakers". *'Sky Water' - Rain. . *'Sleep Rumbles' - Snoring. . *'Sleep Story' - Dream. . *'Smoking Mountain' - A specific volcano in the Great Valley. Also called "Booming Mountain". The Land Before Time TV series episode, "The Canyon of Shiny Stones". *'Smoking Mountains' - Volcanoes. More specifically, a chain of volcanoes near the Great Valley. . *'Snapping Shell' - Clam. The Land Before Time TV series episode, "Search for the Sky Color Stones". The word 'clam' appears to be used by clams themselves though.In the book, "Let's Play Impossible", a character known as "Mr. Clam" refers to himself as a clam. *'Spiketail'4 - Stegosaurus. *'Star Day' - Birthday. Differs from Hatch Day (see above) in the fact that it can be told from the presence of specific stars in the night sky. Multiple species are known to record dates like this, such as Fast Runners and Clubtails. It is unknown how common this method of determining age is in the Great Valley, as the main characters (besides Ruby, the one who told them about Star Days) don't know what they are at first.The Land Before Time episode, "The Star Day Celebration". *'Star Swimmer' - Starfish. . *'Stone teeth' - Stalactites.The Land Before Time TV series episode, "The Cave of Many Voices". *'Stop-the-Seed' - A game where two teams of players try to hit or throw a seed (a conifer cone) into a goal behind the opposing team. Similar to the human game association football, although players are allowed to carry the seed in their mouth.The Land Before Time TV series episode, "The Hidden Canyon". *'Stinky Pool' - Sulphur mud pot or sulphur pool.The Land Before Time TV series episode, "The Meadow of Jumping Waters". *'Stinging Buzzer' - Bees and/or wasps. See also: Buzzing Stinger. *'Story Speakers' - Longnecks who travel and tell the kind's stories, myths, and history to herds of longnecks "to teach them about kind's important past". It is unknown if other types of dinosaurs have their own Story Speakers or not. There is apparently a shortage of Longneck Story Speakers. *'Swarming Leaf Gobbler' - Locust. . *[[plants|'Sweet Bubbles']] - Grapes.The Land Before Time TV Series episode, "The Star Day Celebration". *'Swamp Stick' - Supposedly a marsh plant; type unknown, possibly reed or horsetail.The Land Before Time TV series episode, "The Lonely Journey". *'Swimmer' - Saurolophus . (also Bigmouth), anything that swims. *'Swirling Wind' - Tornado or hurricane.Used by Petrie in . T *'Talk-Back '- Echo.The Land Before Time TV Series episode, "The Cave of Many Voices". *'Thicknose' - Pachyrhinosaurus. . *'Threehorn'5 - Triceratops. *'Tickly Fuzzies' - Hairs, fur. . Also a plural of Tickly Fuzzy. *'Tickly Fuzzy' - Mammal.The Land Before Time TV Series episode, "Stranger From the Mysterious Above". *'Time of the Changing Tree Stars '- Autumn. . *'Time of Great Growing'- Adolescence.The Land Before Time TV Series episode, "The Big Longneck Test". *'Tree Fuzz' - Moss on a tree. It can be presumed from this that moss would be called it is growing on Fuzz. E.g. Rock Fuzz. *[[Plants|'Tree star']] - A type of leaf shaped like a star. This term could describe maple leaves, as they take that shape. . *[[Plants|'Tree Sweet']] - A type of blossom . and several types of fruit. *'Twinkly' - Star. Possibly invented by Littlefoot and his friends as the term 'star' is known by the characters in the series.Used by Cera and Littlefoot in "Let's Play Impossible". W *'Water Greens' - Water weed or any other type of freshwater aquatic plant.The Land Before Time TV Series episode, "March of the Sand Creepers". *'Whirling Wind' - Tornado or hurricane. . *'Wingbrain' - An insult toward Flyers.Used by Cera in . *'White Ground Sparkles' - Snow on the ground (sometimes called simply "Ground Sparkles"). Falling snow is referred to as "Frozen Sky Stars" or "Frozen Skywater." *'White Mountain' - A mountain with snow and ice on it.The Land Before Time TV Series episode, "The Lonely Journey". Y *'Yellowbelly' - Beipiaosaurus. . Notes Can also be spelled "big-mouth".The Land Before Time: The Illustrated Story, page 25. Can also be spelled "long-neck".The Land Before Time: The Illustrated Story, page 3. Can also be spelled "sharp tooth" or "sharp teeth"The Land Before Time: More Sing Along Songs: Bad Luck. Can also be spelled "spike-tail"The Land Before Time: The Illustrated Story pg. 32"Waiting to Hatch, page 17. or "spike tail"The Land Before Time: More Sing Along Songs: Bad Luck. Can also be spelled "three-horn"The Land Before Time: The Illustrated Story pg. 8 or "three horn"The Great, Beautiful Valley, page 5. References Category:Learning